Boys And Their Toys
by 6th Street
Summary: "N-now wait just a minute!" he hissed under his breath. "I did not agree to that!" Ino felt a smirk play on her lips again. "Oh, but Naru," she said, stressing the nickname she sometimes used for him, "You admitted to liking the vibrator, this isn't that different." Ino/Naruto PWP


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. I've talked with Masashi Kishimoto about the whole thing, but when I came to his house for the third time in one day, he called for the men in white coats and they took me to a white fluffy room.

 **Note** : So, the last vote came through with the following top results: rough sex (14%), bondage (10%), dirty talk (10%), anal sex (10%) and toys (6%). This is what came out of it. I know I haven't posted in a while (two years... cough), but life is there to be lived; I guess you could say I've been a bit preoccupied. I hope you'll all like this, and remember, I'm also on AO3 if you're interested.

* * *

 **WARNINGS – A RECIPE**  
 _1 tbs handjobs  
2 tbs of femdom  
1 tsp of bondage  
a pinch of late night activities  
a strap-on_

 _Mix it together with an experimental blond duo consisting of Naruto and Ino, a dorm room located in the farthest part of a foreign country, and Sai._

* * *

. : **B** oys **A** nd **T** heir **T** oys : .

* * *

Looking over her shoulder to make sure that her roommate was still asleep, Ino hurriedly exited through their shared dorm room. She closed to the room as quietly as she possibly could as she licked her lips and held her breath for a second. As there were no indications of Sakura having awoken on the other side, she walked over to the small hallway.

She cast a look at the shoes lying by the door and pursed her lips. She swiftly decided there would be no need for either shoes or a jacket; unlocking the door, she headed out into the long dorm hallway.

With a wicked leer, she closed the door before heading down the dorm corridor with determined steps. Not bothering to knock, she retrieved a small key from her bra in preparation to unlock the door she was quickly closing in on. She slid it inside the keyhole and cast a look over her shoulder to make sure no one had seen her.

Her smile became less nervous as she made it inside without any hassle. With practiced ease, she moved over the normally creaky floor as she chose the latter of two identical doors. She swiftly swept inside, knowing it would be unlocked.

While her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness the inhibitor of the room usually kept it in, she tightened her grip on the box in her hands in anticipation.

Her blue eyes swiftly moved to the only occupied bed in the room as the person lying in it released a heavy sigh. Her smile became a smirk as she walked on light feet towards it. Setting the box down on the floor before placing her hands on the sheet, she let a soundless laugh leave her. With a quick movement, she ripped the sheet off the occupant's tanned frame.

"W-whu'?" Naruto gasped, as the cold air attacked his boxer clad body, arm coming up to shield his chest against the chill. He quickly noticed Ino standing next to his bed. "Wha' ya doin' 'ere?" he slurred. "Good God. Fuck. 's like…" he looked over at his bedside table and Ino couldn't help but snicker slightly as his eyed widened, "It's _three_ in the fucking morning? What the fucking hell are you doing here?!" All of a sudden, he seemed much more awake.

Ino didn't reply, and instead sat down on the side of the bed, the mattress dipping beneath her added weight.

"You lost," she simply said and traced a hand up his exposed thigh, enjoying the feel of the small hairs rising at her touch.

It took a moment, but soon, realisation entered Naruto's facial features, and Ino licked her lips as his Adam's apple bobbed.

"Seriously?" he asked in a whisper as his eyes darted to his closed door. "Sasuke and Sai are _right_ there in the other room—"

"Then you better be quiet, yeah?" Ino countered and enjoyed the way her boyfriend gasped as she let her hand cup him through his boxers.

"B-but, can't we do it like normal? Fuck. I mean, I dunno... it's...I can't, _oh fuck_ ," Ino let a genuine smile cross her features as Naruto closed his eyes as she started to work his hardening length through the thin fabric. He'd lost a bet with her earlier that month, and as with always, he'd bet more than he probably should have. It could have had to do with her letting him fuck her up the arse had he won, though, as it were, he'd been the one to lose.

She bent her head down and gave him a quick kiss on the place on his hips where he had a small tattoo of a star. Letting her tongue and teeth work on the skin for a few seconds, she sighed as Naruto thread his fingers through her locks.

He closed his eyes and tried to egg her into giving him one of those delicious blowjobs of hers, when he felt her eyes on him. As she stopped her ministrations, he looked down to see a mischievous glint in her eyes that he knew meant trouble. He shouldn't have bet on her arse. He knew he shouldn't have.

Sucking on the skin one last time, Ino released it with a pop before moving down onto the floor. Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw that it was a paper box, a simple brown paper box. But he knew what she kept inside – it was _that_ box.

"W-what are you gonna do with that?" he asked and apprehensively propped himself up on his elbows. He ignored the obvious tent in his boxers and focused on her hands as she popped the lid open.

He swallowed and felt his cheeks heat up as a familiar sensation rushed through his body. They had a rather active sex life and liked to spice things up from time to time, so Naruto could unashamedly admit to liking getting cuffed to the bed. Though handcuffs were rather tame to what other things they'd sometimes used; cock-rings, whips and vibrators were a part of their... er, _collection_ as well.

Ino locked her eyes with his as she removed a smaller box from within the bigger one and Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head as his legs automatically pulled closer to his body in protection.

"N-now wait just a minute!" he hissed under his breath. "I did _not_ agree to that!"

Ino felt a smirk play on her lips again. "Oh, but _Naru_ ," she said, stressing the nickname she sometimes used for him, "You admitted to liking the plug _and_ the vibrator, this isn't that different."

"Newsflash; a strap-on is _very_ different from a fucking plug," he hissed and Ino couldn't help but giggle at the redness spreading from his face down onto his chest. It was remarkably visible, even in the dim light.

"You'll like it," she said. "And you said I'd get to play with your arse. You wanted mine, so it's only fair I get yours when you lose."

Naruto's heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he could hear it in his head. It made it awfully hard to think of a comeback.

"Ino—"

"Shut up."

Naruto felt his cock twitch at the tone of her voice.

"But I—"

"I _said_ ; shut up. Don't make me repeat myself."

Licking her lips, Ino felt a clenching sensation in her lower stomach at the lustful gaze in her boyfriend's eyes. She knew he liked it when she dominated him.

"Get on your knees next to me," she said in the same tone of voice, and wordlessly Naruto climbed out of the bed to slide down next to her on the floor. She reached over and flattened her hand against his chest to let her fingers draw a slight pattern.

"Bend over the bed," she continued. It actually fascinated her how easily he let her command him. It had been an exciting thing to realise that he was a bit of a masochist and didn't mind her getting rough with him. It was a thing she had never thought would be a part of the complexity that was Naruto. He was such a brash and proud guy it had shocked – as well as delighted – her to find this side of him.

It also excited her in a strange way to know that she held such control over him even though they both knew he could easily overpower her.

As she watched him lie his upper body down into the bed, she couldn't help but clench her inner muscles. He refused to break eye contact with her as he did as told and it made her want to just forget about her plans and turn him over to impale herself.

She let the hand that had previously lain on his chest slide over his back with a soft touch, leaving Goosebumps in its wake. Her free hand opened the second, smaller, box and removed its contents. She broke away from his hazed gaze to stand behind him. Letting the strap-on fall to the floor next to his knee, she moved both her hands up and down his taunt back.

A sigh left him as her hands mover lower, down underneath his boxers, and then up again. His hands lightly clenched around the sheets. As a light kiss was placed on his lower back, he exhaled with a shudder.

"Shh," she hushed and blew on the damp spot her mouth had left behind. She licked her lips again and bit down on her lower lip. She was sure they'd started turning a slightly redder hue than normal.

Letting go of his body, she rose to her knees to drag the dress she was wearing up over her head. Her bra quickly followed and her hands rested on her breasts longer than necessary when she saw him looking at her from the corner of his eyes, neck straining to be able and see.

She leant over him and pressed her bare front against his back.

"Admit it. It turns you on," she mumbled against his neck as she placed a feather light kiss on the heated skin. "The thought of _me_ fucking _you_ turns you on like the bitch you are," she mumbled.

Naruto let out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the sensation tingling through his body. Ino was known to curse like a sailor, but she was rather timid with her language in the bedroom, so when she talked dirty to him, it caused his heartbeat to raise and his shaft to twitch. Her body was so soft against his, and he desperately wanted to turn around and hug her close, but another part of him wanted to play along.

Her hands came around to gently rub against her sides and Naruto huffed as she rocked her hips against his bum.

"Off," she simply said before he felt her tickling hands move lower, towards the fabric separating them.

Her voice was becoming huskier and that in itself was turning Naruto on like crazy. She naturally had a huskier voice than most girls, so her bedroom voice was a thing of beauty.

His boxers gathered around his knees and as Ino didn't make a move to remove them further, Naruto let them be. It felt slightly kinky in some way.

She kissed his lower back yet again, but as he heard something pop open, his eyes opened wide to look back at her. He knew it was a bottle of lube, but it made him realise that he was actually going to get fucked; by his girlfriend; in a shared dorm room where thin paper walls were the only thing separating him from two of his better mates.

"You know, maybe we should—"

"Shh," she hushed him again. "I did tell you to shut up, didn't I?" A slim hand then moved under his pelvis and wrapped itself around his cock. His breath hitched as he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation.

"You ready?" she then asked him, and his eyes shut open yet again.

He hummed in response, the deep sound vibrating in his chest as he closed his eyes yet again to let her work his body. He'd always been open for experimentation and a bit of anal play was something both of them were familiar with. The thought of taking a strap-on up the arse felt slightly more embarrassing though.

She placed a knee between his legs, and knowing what it meant, Naruto spread his legs so that both her knees would fit, successively also spreading his cheeks.

It didn't take long before he felt a slick finger probe at his entrance. Her other hand came up to play with the muscles in his back. He gulped as it entered, somewhat at unease, but more aroused than anything.

"It's nothing you haven't taken before," she whispered against his back and her hot breath made him shiver.

The finger entered fully and he sighed as it started to work its way in and out of him. She didn't warn him before letting a second finger join the first, but as she started to nibble at the sensitive flesh of his neck, her nipples gracing his back, he couldn't help but let a moan of content escape his lips.

"That's it," she mumbled between bites. She started a rhythm and Naruto was slightly surprised at how relaxed he was and how easily the two digits fingered him.

"Aah, _fuck_..." he exclaimed as she entered a third finger along with the other two. A slight burn made him hiss in pleasure before it became a stretching feeling instead. Pleasure and pain had always walked hand in hand and there was a fine line between the two, but hell if it didn't feel good when mixing the two.

He pressed against the bed to get some friction against his cock. He knew it must be leaking against the bed sheets.

"That's it," she said and ghosted her breath against a specific part of his back where she'd been sucking. "Let me hear how much you want it."

Swallowing the saliva threatening to escape his open mouth, he mumbled something incoherent under his breath. She halted her movements and Naruto clenched his teeth in annoyance.

"Let me hear it," she repeated and he actually whimpered as she removed her fingers from him. "Say it."

"God, you're a bitch..." he muttered under his breath and winced as scraped her nails against his back. "Shit..."

"Say it."

Swallowing again, he opened his eyes and bit his lower lip as she raked her hand against his spine. "Just do it," he heard himself say, and when she actually _giggled_ , he rolled his eyes in exasperation before shutting them closed. "Don't drag it out. Please just do it."

"Oh, you're nearly there. Say it."

He felt something different rub against his entrance and it took him a second to realise that Ino had someone managed to get the strap-on on. Had she been wearing the harness beneath her dress? The thought made his cock twitch and his breath catch in his throat.

" _Shit_..." he hissed as she rubbed the head of the cock against the stretched hole.

"Say it."

He sighed and clenched his hands against the sheets, burying his nose against the soft fabric. Successfully covering his face, he mumbled something that he knew Ino couldn't have heard. When he hand came to smack across his bum cheek, his breath hitched. "Fine, hell... just... fuck me, Ino- _oohshit_..."

Ino practically giggled as her name drew out into a moan as she entered the artificial cock into her boyfriend's. She pushed as far as it would go and marvelled over how he took every single inch of it with only a slight flinch and hitch of breath. It grew thicker at the end, and she felt her core burn as Naruto's moan became deeper as the stretching furthered.

"Ah, shit... fuck..." Naruto muttered between in- and exhales, not making any sense as random words became a part of the curse mixture at times.

He hadn't actually seen how big the strap-on was before, so without knowing that, he couldn't be too sure if he was taking a foot of plastic up his arse or not. It was bigger than the plug Ino had used on him, and most definitely bigger than three fingers. It was a weird sensation and the stretching and burning was overwhelming the pleasure, but it was what made him enjoy it more than he should have.

He shivered as he felt Ino let lube drip down onto the toy and his cheeks and hole. She removed a few inches of the plastic dick to let the substance spread and harshly pushed into him again, making him moan loudly. " _Uhfuuck_..."

"You okay?" she asked as she started to rotate her hips, letting the phallus move inside him in the most delicious way. Shit. He'd never even thought about having a dick shoved up his arse, it actually made him wonder if perhaps he'd like the real thing going up there as well.

"Shut up and fuck me," he said between breaths and when Ino's own breath hitched, he let a smirk out. He knew he must be turning her on. She was a domineering sadist through and through, so hearing him say something like that most likely got her wetter than the gay porn he knew she liked watching.

She swiftly started a rhythm, inches moving in and out at a growing pace and with more of the length retreating only to move in again. A few of those thrust as Naruto found himself moving against her.

"Ah-ah-shit..." her pounding was making his moans break and then she found it. "Oh, fuck... yes-yes-yes..." Knowing what angle she'd used, she made sure to repeat that specific thrust from time to time, making him sob in desire.

She took a steady grip on his arse and spread the cheeks to look down at the penetration of his virgin hole. She knew he'd never taken anything bigger than that plug before, so a strange feeling of delight settled in her stomach at the thought of being his first.

Naruto bit back a moan as she hit his prostate again, knowing he was becoming way too loud for his roommates not to hear him.

"Let me hear you, baby..." she hissed out. He turned his head and arms to muffle a particularly loud moan – that bordered on a cry – as she made a quick double thrust against his prostate. He felt his pleasure heighten as her voice cracked. This was turning her on so badly it made him feel weirdly satisfied in some way.

She continued with her pounding, her pelvis connecting with his at times to create a smacking sound. Fuck, it was like a damn porno. He badly wanted to touch his cock, create some friction, and get an even higher sense of pleasure, but it felt too damn good for him to dare and move. He didn't want her to stop, and it scared him in a sense.

"Fuck, please Ino..." he begged as he tried to rub himself against the bed yet again, while simultaneously pushing against her thrusts, trying to angel her into hitting his prostate.

"W-what?" she asked in that same broken voice as she slowed her thrusts down to simply move an inch in and out of him. "I can't hear you over your moans."

He ironically moaned at that statement. He moved up to lean on his elbows so that he could move his body back and forth to get the appendage to keep moving inside of him.

"Don't stop," he sobbed and let his head hang low. Fuck, it felt too good for her to stop, but he wanted more. He want to-he needs to— "Please touch me, Ino-o."

Maybe it was the way his voice cracked at her name or perhaps it was the sheer image of him _begging_ her to touch him. Whatever it was, it made her thighs quiver and her heart pound louder. She was bringing him this pleasure, she was reducing him into nothing more than a quivering mess, she was making him _fuck himself_ on a toy. It made her want to drag it out even more. He rarely begged, he rarely let her completely and utterly own him. There was always some control left, and he usually always got her to come first. Not this time.

"What was that, baby?" she asked. "I still can't hear you. Do you want me to fuck you harder?"

She gave him that quick double thrust again and she felt a tingling sensation in her gut he moaned his loudest yet against the sheets. He was practically sobbing and his eyes were wet and hazy, filled with lust.

"Or do you want me to play with your cock? It seems to want some attention."

She let her hands move from his bum to his abdomen, to soon play with the hairs creating a trail towards her prize.

"Oh, God _yes_... touch me, please touch me." It delighted her that he was uttering such exclamations, lacking his usual sense of self-awareness.

She felt his entire body jerk and she gripped his leaking cock in a firm grasp at the same time and she let a specifically long thrust enter his body. She rested her hips against his and she started to rotate them, letting her hand move along the shaft at the same time. The way it was throbbing was making her deliriously happy.

She tightened her grip on the root as she got back to the rhythm she'd had before. Her thighs and abdomen were burning, but it was something she was willing to endure to watch her boyfriend fall apart.

"Please," he said again. "P-please."

She let het other hand move around to play with his balls, while the other stayed firm at the root of his shaft. She could only imagine how red it must be and almost wished she could see it. She wasn't too certain if she'd be willingly to let go of the sight of her penetrating him just yet, however.

"God, you should see yourself," she started and let her hand start moving up and down, feeling him shudder in relief and pleasure. "You like it. You like taking it up the arse. Getting _fucked_." She continued while letting her hands work his throbbing appendage.

His whole body was trembling by now. "F-fuck..."

The shudder he released made her skin tingle. It was so damn _satisfying_. It was hard to explain how much it thrilled her to see him like this. It was obvious the movement of his hips were anything but conscious. The way he kept moving in a way that she knew would ensure a hit or two to his prostate made her debate over whether or not she should get him some more toys. She'd love to see him beg for more.

She was moving her hands so fast up and down his shaft, she was surprised he hadn't dried up from her using up all the pre-cum as lube. "I should have you tied up while fucking you, you know; right in the middle of the lounge where everyone will see you." She kept pounding into him, her skin smacking against his yet again. "They'll all see your flustered face and teary eyes as you beg me to fuck you harder, deeper, faster. Getting you closer and closer to finishing, only too—"

She removed the entire appendage from his insides, and the whine he let out nearly had her flipping him over to fuck herself on him into completion. His breath hitched as her hands left his cock and balls.

"God, Ino, please... you can't..." The pleasure he'd felt building in his gut had reached such a peak that it almost hurt to not let go. He clenched his muscles and somehow enjoyed the sensation of feeling so lose. He dragged his forehead against the sheets to remove the sweat.

"Wouldn't that be sight? I'd leave you, tied up, hard as a rock, close to finishing, but with no means to manage on your own. Would you ask me to keep fucking you? Or maybe you'd ask me to suck you off into completion?"

Naruto felt his eyes roll up into the back of his head. God. The imagery made his oversensitive cock twitch and he clenched his hole yet again. It had felt so good to have her working his body in a way he didn't know it could be worked, but at the same time he wanted release.

The way she talked to him, made him want to tie her up herself and fuck her silly. It was hot. Too hot and it was making him doubt himself in a way he'd never had before. But it was in a good way, somehow. He liked leaving her in control, but to relinquish _all_ control wasn't something he was used to. He found himself liking it.

"Just fuck me, Ino."

She entered his body in one long thrust, making him release a soundless moan as yet a new sensation overcame him. He couldn't have gone without the dick in him for less than a minute, but it had been enough for his nerves to move on to a new sensation – a sensation of loss. So with her entering him in such a rapid way... it burned so good.

She wrapped her hand around his cock yet again as she fucked him hard.

"Tell me, Naru, tell me what y-you want." The way she panted his name, the way her voice cracked, the huskiness to it, it all made him tremble. It made him want to please her by letting her please him in whatever way she wanted.

"Lemme come..." he moaned under his breath, "please lemme come."

She leant over his back yet again and flattened her body against his, her hips moved in a frenzy, the rhythm broken as she wanked him off. His arms ached at the added weight and started to shake. He was close, oh so close...

He felt a deep guttural cry leave his chest as the familiar tightening of an orgasm reached his senses. He couldn't stop.

She kept pounding into him, abusing his insides in a way that brought him to the seventh heaven. He'd had a fair share of hard orgasms in his life, and this was definitely among the top ones. His vision actually blackened as he arched his back in pleasure, the feeling of Ino wanking him through it all adding that addictive burning sensation to the mixture.

When the world came back, the feeling of a hand playing in his hair made him aware of the world yet again. He was on his stomach again, arms close to his sides and bent. Ino's body was placed next to his and it took him a moment to realise he'd actually blacked out from his orgasm.

Feeling his brow arch into his hair line, he opened his mouth to say something – anything – when a loud knocking on the door, interrupt his though process. He went from confused to delirious to scared to mortified in less than a second.

They'd heard. He paled and actually felt a bit woozy from having a lot of blood to no blood in his face.

"I knew you were dickless," came the amused comment from the other wise of the door.

Ino actually let out a laugh as Naruto covered his face with his hands. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck...

* * *

 _That's it guys. I admit that it's a bit sloppy, but I wrote it all during a four hour break I had between other things. If you notice any spelling errors or grammatical errors, feel free to contact me._

 _If you are interested in reading more femNaru or Naruto erotica, become a follower of my army and you shall receive an alert in your inbox as soon as something new is out._


End file.
